Sexy Santa
by SecretiveShannon
Summary: Aria and Ezra have holiday treats and A has something to do with it..Ezra's parents get involved and it gets hot and steamy;
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place when Aria is 17 going on 18 and in Rosewood.**

Aria's POV.

The Bell just rang, it was the last period of school and now I have off for two weeks for Christmas. I am so excited 14 days of being with Ezra. He is the love of my life. When ever he touches me I act like a little school girl, I get butterflies and can't breathe, but at the same time he is the easiest person to talk to. I know he is my soul mate and I love him with every inch of my body. When I was away from him I ached for him and when I'm with him...that's it there is nothing else in the world. I shake my head and know that I have to focus because I have to go home and get ready. Ezra and I are going to his parent's house for a Christmas party; unlike me and my mom he has a good relationship with her and he already told her about us. I have met them before and I already feel like apart of the family. They are such good people. His mother is quite beautiful. He has her eyes. Ezra's father is tall and stolid. I can see the resemblance. When Ezra gets angry he looks exactly like his father, but when he is nice and happy he looks like his mother. I get in my car and put my keys in and put down the sun visor... a little red sticky note falls and it reads: Aria Aria Aria! Going to see the 'rents huh? Well have some "fun" with Fitz when your done...If not I'll be paying a little visit to mama and dada -A

I wasn't that worried because I was planning to anyway. I got home and ran up stairs. I did my hair and put on this cute little candy cane dress, but what was under it was most important. I was wearing lace panties that said Merry Christmas on the ass... I also had a bra to match. I ran down stairs. My mom looked at me and said: And where do you think your going? I responded by telling her that the girls and I were going Christmas caroling and that I was spending the night at Spencer's. She did not argue she just turned and continued what she was doing. I walked out of the house and shut the door. I got in my car and drove to Ezra's apartment. I walked to his door and did my usual knock knock knock, he then knew it was me. He opened the door and gave me a passionate kiss. I looked up into his bright eyes and saw his love for me. He invited me in and I came in and sat on the couch. Just then I noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing a tuxedo and his hair was perfect. I couldn't stop but stare. I playfully turned my head and pretended that I was angry at him.

Ezra: What's wrong honey?

Aria: It's not fair.

Ezra: What's not fair?

I stood up and said: Its not fair how you take my breathe away. I pulled him into me and kissed him. I slide my tongue into his mouth and he gave me an enthusiastic response. I pulled away and I could tell he wanted more.

Aria: Tonight ok? I told my mom I was staying at Spencer's so I can stay the night here.

He gave me his boyish smile and I smiled because I knew that he was mine. We got in his car and started to drive.

Ezra's POV.

I could tell something was wrong because Aria was holding my hand like it was a grip hold in a wrestling hold.

Ezra: Is everything ok sweetie?

Aria: Of course. Why do you think something is wrong?

Ezra: Because you are cutting off the circulation in my hand.

I felt her grip loosen up and I could tell she was deep in thought.

Ezra: Are you nervous to see my parents?

Aria: A little. I don't know why though, I can just fell something is going to go wrong.

Just as Aria said that I pulled up to my parents' house and parked the car. I turned to Aria and took both her hands

Ezra: Hey, look at me. I promise you that nothing will go wrong. My parents' love you, and most important I love you.

I could see the fear run from her eyes and her usual loving look takes its place. I gave her a kiss on and she could tell I wanted more of her. She wrapped her arms around me neck but for once I was the one to pull away.

Ezra: Are you ready?

Aria: As long as you are next to me I'll be ready for anything.

I gave her a quick kiss and exited the car and came around to open her door. She got out and took my hand and we walked up to the door and rung the door bell, I felt Aria squeeze my hand. Then the door opened.

**This is the first chapter..please comment this is my first fanfiction, tell me what you think and what you think should happen:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for all the great comments. I won't be able to update so quickly because I have school and sports so ya…enjoy **

Aria's POV

They opened the door and Ezra's mom and dad were standing at the door. I greeted them with a warm smile and hello. They seemed very pleased to see me, but then again people lie. We got in and settled down on their couch. Ezra sat next to me with his arm around me. I always loved the feeling of his arms wrapped around me, it makes me feel safe. We got into small talk about college and what my plans were. I was very proud of Ezra because he usually gets uptight when I talk about college, he doesn't want me to leave but the truth is I don't know where I want to go yet. I could tell something was on Mrs. Fitz's mind because she kept looking over at her husband.

"Ummm…Aria, Ezra we need to talk to you," Ezra's mom said while acting a little hesitant. I looked up at Ezra, but he wasn't looking at me. He was focused on his mom, he was just staring.

"We think it is time to tell Aria's parents," Mr. Fitz said coldly. I could feel Ezra tense up. I looked up at him and there was anger in his eyes. But before he could do or say something he would regret I barged in and said, "Yes, we will. We were planning to wait until after my eighteenth birthday so no matter what we could still be together." They both smiled like it was a weight lifted off their shoulders.

"Ok, good we just did not feel right with knowing about it and them not knowing about it. " We all ended on that note and ate the delicious dinner they made for us. After dinner we went to Ezra's apartment and snuggled up on the couch. We talked and snuggled and then Ezra gave me a passionate kiss. He released and my lips were on fire because of how strong the kiss was. I pulled him into me and kissed him again. My tongue demanded entrance and he did not hesitate. Before I knew it we were in a heated make out session on his bed. I slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt and ran my hands down his stomach. HE groaned into me. I loved it when he told me that I was pleasuring him. He ripped off my shirt and ripped off my bra. We did not hesitate. We wanted each other; we wanted each other so badly that we could not fight it anymore. Next his pants were off and he was getting ready to enter when I realized we needed a condom. I hoped off and ran to my purse. I reached in and got the only one I had. There was a sticky not on it that read: Have fun! –A. I ripped off the package and examined it. There was nothing wrong with it and it was the only one we had so I decided to take a chance. We put it on and went up and down! By the time we were both pleasured we laid next to each other out of breathe. He wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I smelt coffee. I put on a robe and walked outside to the living room. Ezra gave me a kiss good morning and I sat down and drank my coffee. I wanted to spend the whole day with him but I had to get home because Mike, Byron, Ella, and I had already made plans to put up the Christmas tree. I went into Ezra's room and collected my clothes. I put on my makeup on but when I was examining myself I realized I had a hickey on my neck. I did the best I could to cover it with makeup but it was still visible. I came back in and showed Ezra.

"Opps, ill be more careful next time," he said but then he gave me his boy toy smile and I forgave him. I gave him a kiss that I wished that would last longer but I had to get home. I jumped into my car and luckily found a scarf and put it on, now it was not visible at all unless I took it off…which I was not planning to. When I got home my family was still eating breakfast so I sat down with them.

"Hey birthday girl," my dad said as he gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Dad, my birthday is not until tomorrow."

"Close enough, let your father have his fun," Ella said as she got up and put her plate in the sink. Everyone followed and we got up and started to decorate the tree.

"Aria…aren't you hot, why don't you take off the scarf," Byron asked very innocently.

"Nah I'm good thanks though,"

"Aria… why are you acting so weird? What did you get a hickey from your secret boyfriend," Mike asked.

"That would make a lot of sense considering the text I got a while back," Ella said eyeing me up.

"What text," Byron asked in his usual concerned father tone.

"Nothing," I practically screamed. I was so done. I started to walk upstairs when Mike grabbed the scarf and pulled it off my neck. Thankfully it was on the other side that no one could see. I save Mike a look that was it to say "told you!" He looked away annoyed and I walked upstairs. I slammed my door and locked. I didn't want anyone walking in when I wasn't looking and see my little secret. I grabbed another scarf out of my closet and lay on my bed. I texted Hanna, Emily, and Spencer to see if they wanted to go to the mall. I desperately needed to talk to them about all of this "A "stuff. Now that I think about it I probably shouldn't have used the "A" condom. But what can I say. I wanted Ezra to be in me and I wanted to have an orgasm with him too badly.

**Hey guys, I know im rlly bad at sex scenes so if you guys have any tips id love to hear them so comment **


End file.
